Together
by Hey-Nana
Summary: [Retrace 85.5] El había perdido un brazo, mas no, aquellos lazos de amistad que lo ataban a Oz y Alice. Porque todo, absolutamente todo, era mucho más divertido cuando estaban juntos.


Hola a todas(os), bueno, esta es la primera vez que subo algo en la categoría Pandora Hearts, pero es que en verdad, amo tanto la amistad entre estos tres personajes, amé tanto el retrace 85.5 que tenía que escribir esto. Espero que les guste, por favor, no seas tan malos en sus reviews, es mi primera vez usando Gilbert, Alice y Oz en fanfiction.

Gracias por entrar a leer, se los agradezco mucho. ¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Together.**

**.**

_La verdadera amistad es como la fosforescencia, resplandece mejor cuando todo se ha oscurecido._

_- Rabindranath Tagore._

Ella lo notó, cuando caminaban junto a Reim, notó como una manga de aquel hombre de cabellos negros, al cual siempre le decía cabeza de algas o raven, colgaba y se balanceaba por el aire.

Y entonces lo recordó, el vago recuerdo de cuando, a su regreso, Gilbert la había abrazado. El pelinegro no tenía su brazo. El, estaba usando solo un brazo para abrazarla a ella, y también a Oz.

— Mejor démonos prisa y vistámonos —dijo Oz al notar, como la chica se había quedado parada en la puerta— ¿Alice?

Pero ella no hace nada, solamente baja la cabeza.

Un huracán de sentimientos encontrados han comenzado a llegar. No sabe que hacer, en estos momentos su cabeza no deja de pensar en eso, no sabe cómo retener aquellas emociones que, ella sabe no puede controlar.

— ¿A-Alice? —Tartamudea el rubio al ver cómo, unas lágrimas salen de la muchacha— ¿Tienes dolor de barriga?

Y cuando mira de nuevo al cabeza de algas, es cuando el llanto al fin ha salido a flote. Asustando, al otro par de amigos que también, se sorprende de lo que están presenciando.

Solloza, su voz se escucha dolorosa y afligida, por lo cual, Oz trata de tranquilizarla, había gente buscándolos, y los griteríos de Alice seguramente los atraería hacia su escondite.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó el pelinegro agachándose hasta donde ella y poniendo, exasperado, su mano sobre el hombro de la chica— ¡¿Qué pasa contigo estúpido conejo?!

— ¡Pero raven, haz perdido tu brazo izquierdo!

— ¿Eh? —Parpadeó confundido y tocándose la manga libre— ¿Y qué?

Ella lo miró indignada, pero en ningún momento sin dejar de llorar, en ningún momento perdiendo aquel sonrojo bochornoso de su rostro ni sentimientos encontrados.

—Ahora que has perdido tu brazo izquierdo…—comenzó a hablar bajando la mirada—No seré capaz de volver a comer la deliciosa comida que tu solías cocinar para nosotros, ¿Verdad?

Tanto Oz como Gilbert se sorprendieron ante aquello dicho. El rubio, se quedó perplejo, mientras que Gil se sonrojó al escuchar el elogio hacia su comida.

Esas palabras dichas por Alice, habían llegado a ambos muchachos.

—Eso… ¡Eso es terrible!, ¡Yo quería… quería comer mucho más! —gritó mirándolo—¡¿Por qué?!, ¡Tenías tanta vida por delante raven!

— ¡No lo hagas sonar como si estuviera muerto! —le gritó molesto mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas y los mocos de aquella nariz.

_Oz entonces también lo comprendió._

Gil había pedido su brazo. Gil, había sacrificado una parte de él, para el bienestar de los demás. Bajó la vista con tristeza. Siempre, las personas a las que más quería, tienden a salir lastimadas. Por eso odiaba, que se preocuparan por él.

El pelinegro notó como el rubio miraba el suelo, así que con un suspiro, fue hacia él y le dio una palmada en la cabeza.

—Fue mi elección—le dijo, buscando querer reconfortarlo—Lo siento, pero no me arrepiento.

—P-Pero cabeza de alga…—gimió la antigua conocida cadena en el suelo.

—Ya ya, lo capto—se rascó con la cabeza—Puede que me tome tiempo, pero trataré de aprender a cocinar con una sola mano.

— ¿¡Enserio!? —chillo emocionada Alice jalándolo de la camisa.

Gilbert se asustó ante el repentino agarre de la chica, pero luego la miró con atención.

No era como si se hubiese ablandado, pero desde hace tiempo, su relación con Alice había mejorado notoriamente, y más ahora, que sus memorias habían regresado. Pero ignorando eso, Gilbert se dio cuenta, de que las lágrimas de Alice, no solo eran por su comida, él pudo notar la preocupación de ella cuando habían regresado, el recuerda, que lo primero que Alice notó de él, había sido la falta de su brazo izquierdo.

El pelinegro hizo un mohín mientras se sonrojaba, Alice, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, se había vuelto una persona querida para él.

—Hmp—dijo acariciándole la cabeza—Lo prometo.

Alice parpadeó, para luego, sonreír.

— ¡No dudes en pedirme ayuda cuando quieras!, ¡Seré tu mano izquierda!

—No seas ridícula.

Siguieron hablando, mientras que Oz, se vestían rápidamente y colocaba una silla en medio de la habitación, al igual, de que tomaba el abrigo de Gil. Para luego, subirse en la silla ante la anonadada mirada del pelinegro.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

— ¡Te estoy ayudando!

—Mmm… no tienes que hacerlo.

— ¡He dicho que te estoy ayudando!

Parpadeó confundido: —Va-Vale.

Y Gilbert no dijo nada, solamente dejó que aquel pequeño rubio lo vistiera, o mejor dicho, lo ahorcara con la bufanda triple, que según él, era el estilo que gustaba de usar.

_Pero aun así, Gil sonríe._

Ya que a él, no le importaba perder un brazo, con tal de ver que Oz y Alice siguieran sonriendo, era más que suficiente.

—Hey Gil…—lo llamó Oz— ¿Te duele?

—No, no me duele.

Y no, no le dolía. Lo único que le dolía, era ver como los rostros de sus dos amigos, caían en tristeza Lo que dolía, era preocuparlos más de lo que debía. Lo que le dolía…

— ¡La próxima vez que cocines yo también te ayudaré! —gritó entusiasmado Oz—¡Me encargaré de hacer todas las cosas que ya no puedes hacer!

— ¿Eh? —Entonces Alice se unió— ¡Yo también!

— ¿Oh?, en-entonces ya no me necesitaran más…

Lo que le dolía, era ya no ser de utilidad para ellos. Por eso, era que negaba cualquier clase de ayuda, aunque sabe, que Alice y Oz, lo hacían porque querían, porque se preocupaban por él.

— ¿Por qué piensas eso? —preguntó el rubio mirándolo—Si vamos a hacer algo, lo haremos los tres juntos.

—Así es cabeza de algas—agregó Alice con una sonrisa—Ya que todo es más divertido si estamos todos juntos.

Y Gilbert, lo único que pudo hacer ante aquellas palabras, fue sonreír.

Porque sí, pese a sus riñas con Alice, pese a su sobreprotección con Oz, pese a los problemas en los que se han metido, pese a las muertes que han visto ante sus ojos… todo, absolutamente todo, se convertían solamente en recuerdos.

Ya que sí, estando los tres juntos, todo era mucho más divertido, y las amargas jugadas del destino, no eran más que pesadillas que se opacaban con las radiantes sonrisas que Alice y Oz le dedicaban.

¿Qué importaba que el haya perdido un brazo?, ¿Qué importaba que Alice fuera una Baskerville?, ¿Qué importaba que Oz fuese una cadena?, nada, nada importaba.

Ya que juntos, con esos fuertes lazos de amistad, serían capaces de vencer cualquier adversidad.

**E**nd

_._

* * *

Espero en verdad que les haya gustado, porque bueno, he notado que no muchos escriben acerca de la amistad de estos, casi siempre se desvían más al romance, no es que me moleste, pero por como va pasando el manga, se profundiza más la amistad entre este BROTH OTP que es mi favorito. Si les gustó, dejen un lindo review, y si no, al menos, no dejen un review grosero.

Me despido con un enorme beso. Cuídense.

**N**ana-**c**h_a_n!


End file.
